


Пытаюсь найти способ вернуться к тебе

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Childbirth, Depression, F/M, Families of Choice, Genderswap, Introspection, Loss, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Шесть сцен о том, как Стеф Роджерс и Баки Барнс преодолевают войну, лёд, гордость и даже смерть, чтобы наконец воссоединиться и создать семью. Новость о скором пополнении становится для обоих неожиданностью, но избавиться от прошлого не так просто. Особенно от того прошлого, что несёт в себе кровавое и безжалостное наследие.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	Пытаюсь найти способ вернуться к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying to Find My Way Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450293) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 



I

Баки должен был признать, что, увидев Стеф после сыворотки, сразу отнёс её к категории симпатичных женщин. Вечно болезненная, тощая и похожая на мальчишку Стеф превратилась в белокурую богиню. Несмотря на то, что Баки было несколько стыдно думать о ней как о потенциальной пассии, он никак не мог заставить себя вновь увидеть в ней свою лучшую подругу, нуждающуюся в защите от всего мира и от себя самой.

Баки нравилась её самостоятельность и независимость, но так же он ненавидел её неспособность вовремя отступить. Он понимал, что Стеф пришлось отказаться от многого: брака, семьи и своей мечты присоединиться к женским военно-воздушным силам.

Он хотел дать ей всё это, если бы мог. Да и сам, честно говоря, был не против создать семью. Но поскольку раньше здоровье Стеф оставляло желать лучшего, Баки не имел права рисковать ею ради исполнения собственных эгоистичных желаний.

Поэтому решил пойти по другому пути.

Но теперь, когда Стеф исполнила своё желание и спаслась из лап Гидры, всё, чего хотел Баки — это быть рядом с ней. Дать ей семью, о которой она мечтала.

И хотя он знал, что Стеф не будет противиться этому, он чувствовал себя самым большим эгоистом в мире.

Вот почему он только улыбался, нерешительно обнимая Роджерс. Он должен сохранить свою тайну, что был человеком, который бросил лучшую подругу ради её же безопасности. И не хотел, чтобы Стеф когда-либо узнала об этом.

К сожалению, она узнала и дразнила его до тех пор, пока он однажды не поймал её, подарив самый горячий поцелуй, на который был способен.

— Ой, — всё, что могла сказать Стеф после того, как он отстранился. Её глаза расширились, а губы опухли от долгого напористого поцелуя.

— Слушай, я…

— Заткнись и сделай это снова, Баки. Ты всегда слишком много болтаешь, — перебила его Стеф, обвив руками шею, и ответила на поцелуй немного неуклюже, но с той же палящей страстью, с которой они затем переместились в палатку, совершенно забыв об окружающем мире.

***

Прежде Стеф никогда не занималась подобным с мужчиной, и её робкие прикосновения были достаточным доказательством этого. Баки действовал осторожно и нежно, хотя армейская палатка посреди раздираемой войной Европы была не самым романтичным местом.

Но Стеф было всё равно. Она счастлива находиться рядом с ним, открывать для себя все плоскости его тела, касаться его так, чтобы он стонал от удовольствия, а потом делал то же самое с ней. Она была прекрасна и восхитительна, и Баки хотелось иметь больше, чем просто походный фонарь, чтобы рассмотреть её кожу. Он чувствовал мягкость кончиками пальцев, а также слабый аромат розовой воды, когда целовал ложбинку груди.

Это была та самая Стеф, к которой он раньше не смел прикоснуться и теперь жалел о том, что потратил так много времени, вместо того, чтобы переспать с ней, как они оба хотели с самого начала. Однако сейчас он не собирался упускать этот шанс — они ждали слишком долго, и пора бы это исправить, даже находясь в эпицентре войны, где смерть была скорее определённостью, чем возможностью.

Баки хотел сделать Стеф счастливой, как должен был уже давно.

— Мне жаль, что я был таким дураком, — прошептал он в спутанные золотистые пряди, заставив Роджерс пошевелиться, но не проснуться. Затем поцеловал её в висок и погрузился в сон.

II

Пегги нашла Стеф сидящей в разбомбленном баре, где все по традиции собирались ещё после первой успешной миссии. Роджерс пыталась подавить слёзы, застилавшие глаза, но безуспешно. Всё, о чём она могла думать, это о том, что потеряла Баки навсегда.

У них не было возможности помириться после глупого спора, который случился перед тем, как отправиться на эту миссию. Хотя в тот момент Роджерс серьёзно обижалась, сейчас всё казалось незначительным.

_Лицо Стеф горело от унижения, когда она собрала выброшенное нижнее бельё и без особого изящества натянула его. Баки лежал, закинув руки за голову, и наблюдал за ней. Он знал, что лучше не пытаться встать между Стеф и её гневом. Особенно сейчас, когда она могла нокаутировать его, приложив немного усилий._

_— Стеф… я был идиотом. Я не это имел в виду. Ты всё неправильно…_

_— Прекрати, Барнс! — Стеф зашипела, застёгивая блузку цвета хаки и заправляя её в синюю юбку. — Я злюсь на то, что оказалась тупицей, согласившись на… фондю с тобой, не понимая настоящий намерений, — она моргнула один или два раза, надевая туфли, поднимая куртку и направляясь к выходу._

_— Стеф… нет. Я просто…_

_Роджерс покачала головой и подняла руку, прося его замолчать._

_— Баки… нам нужно готовиться к миссии. Давай поговорим об этом позже, ладно? Сейчас у меня нет времени и сил на это. Увидимся._

_Баки ничего не сказал. Он знал, что она не послушает и что она права. Поэтому просто молчал и смотрел, как она уходит._

Пегги молча села напротив Стеф, которая яростно размазывала влажные дорожки по грязным щекам. Но слёзы продолжались, и ей в итоге пришлось принять платок, предложенный Картер.

— Мы поссорились, и я позволила своей гордости взять вверх. Думала, что мы всё решим, когда вернёмся, — объяснила Стеф, глотая слёзы.

— Но он не вернулся, — мягко добавила Пегги, заставив Роджерс жалобно кивнуть.

— И всё, о чём я могу думать, это о том, что его последним воспоминанием обо мне была моя злость, упрямство и глупость. Это была такая мелкая ссора, и я не успела перед ним извиниться.

Пегги встала и обняла Стеф, которая, казалось, окончательно сломалась здесь, в баре, в котором в прошлый раз праздновала очередную победу вместе с Баки.

Но теперь Баки нет, смерть подкралась отвратительно близко, и Стеф осталось лишь плакать из-за упущенного шанса помириться с погибшим возлюбленным.

III

Стеф проснулась и осознала, что вокруг неё всё не в порядке. От медсестры и больничной койки до песни, играющей по радио. Всё это было неправильно. А внутри ощущался странный дискомфорт, которого она прежде никогда не чувствовала. Она проснулась в незнакомом месте, в комнату вошли двое мужчин, сели напротив её… и тогда она поняла, что это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Стеф была рада тому, что не поддалась порыву сбежать и просто осталась сидеть на кровати. В противном случае она сразу рухнула бы на колени, когда директор Фьюри и врач сообщили об её беременности. О том, что её ребёнок должен родиться через семь месяцев. Чтобы не упасть в обморок, она заставила себя откинуться на подушку.

Затем ей сказали, как лучше обустроиться и получать доход, пока она не сможет снова вернуться к работе. Несмотря на то, что Стеф упорно хотела возмутиться, сказав, что готова хоть сейчас вернуться в строй, она не могла заставить себя быть достаточно упрямой и настаивать на своём. Не когда до неё наконец дошло, что она носит ребёнка Баки.

Какое же всё-таки клише. Подобное случалось с другими девушками, которых она знала. Но с ней такого не должно было произойти. Маленькой тощей Стеф Роджерс, которая не могла пережить ни одной зимы без череды кошмарных простуд, врачи категорически запретили даже пытаться забеременеть.

Она предположила, что причина, по которой они не особо заботились о предохранении, заключалась в том, что на войне всегда было туго с контрацептивами. Да и в основном её мысли были заняты спасением мира от Гидры, а не возможностью завести детей.

А теперь она беременна ребёнком Баки. Стеф изо всех сил пыталась не плакать, не привыкшая показывать свою слабость другим, но мысль о том, что она носит в себе частицу Баки, заставила слёзы хлынуть рекой.

По крайней мере, мужчинам хватило такта оставить её наедине с печальной и одновременно радостной новостью.

***

Он сплюнул кровь и улыбнулся в ответ, хотя окровавленные зубы придавали его улыбке жутковатый оттенок.

Она не отреагировала на это, а его рассмешило то, что она заговорила на английском, а не на русском, который они обычно использовали вне миссий.

— Я так понимаю, я дал неправильный ответ? — спросил он с сильным акцентом. Он мог говорить вообще без акцента, но специально злил её, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости.

День или два назад она поймала его в невероятно досадную ловушку, его мужская гордость была задета тем, насколько легко он повёлся на красивую женщину с длинными волосами, цвет которых постоянно казался ему неправильным. Она должна быть блондинкой, а не рыжей.

Он нахмурился, когда эта мысль вновь пришла ему в голову. Почему он так зациклен именно на этом цвете? Ведь у него не было каких-то особых воспоминаний, связанных с блондинками, будь то мать, любовница, сестра или жена.

Внезапно память подкинула новый фрагмент, наполненный ароматом розовой воды.

_Он был счастлив и сам тому удивлялся. Он лежал рядом с той, кого любил. По-настоящему любил._

_Он не мог видеть её лица, только длинные светлые волосы. Она пахла розовой водой, которую покупала в магазине на углу за двадцать центов…_

— Очнись! — от резкой пощёчины его голова дёрнулась назад. Он осторожно пошевелил челюстью, проверяя её целостность, а затем взглянул на говорившую.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — прохрипел он, тщетно пытаясь освободиться от пут, удерживающих его на стуле.

— Ты должен помнить правду. Не ложь, которой тебя кормили. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Итак, Баки Барнс, что ты помнишь?

Он хотел сказать, чтобы она шла к чёрту, но она только продолжала смотреть. И снова его посетила мысль, что её глаза должны быть голубыми, а в их уголках — появляться морщинки от улыбки, с которой она произносит имя.

Его имя.

— Девушку. Она называла меня Баки, от неё пахло розовой водой. И у неё были светлые волосы.

Он захрипел, сощурившись, когда воспоминания хлынули в его мозг подобно талой воде, прорывающей плотину. Воспоминания о девочке с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, которая выросла и превратилась в девушку, прижимавшуюся к нему… и всё это казалось чересчур реальным.

Она снова ударила его.

— Это только начало. Что ещё?

***

Когда она вернулась в штаб, с ним в наручниках, Фьюри в изумлении приподнял бровь.

— Кто это и не из-за него ли ты исчезла на несколько месяцев? — похоже, таким образом он поприветствовал её, скользнув взглядом по мужчине, идущему или, скорее, плетущемуся следом.

— Да, но всё не совсем так, как вы думаете, директор Фьюри, — ответила она, подтягивая пленника и демонстрируя Фьюри кибернетическую руку, голубые глаза и растрёпанные тёмные волосы, — познакомьтесь с Баки Барнсом. Он же Зимний Солдат, он же отец ребёнка Стефани Роджерс.

Фьюри был готов поклясться, что заметил огоньки веселья в её глазах, когда от озвученной новости Баки Барнс едва не рухнул к их ногам.

IV

Стеф раздражалась из-за своего отстранения. Она знала о делах Мстителей и понимала, что должна принимать участие. И несомненно приняла бы, если бы не Баки-младший, который в этот момент решил нанести удар ей по рёбрам в ответ на её мысли.

— Ох, ну ладно. Мне очень жаль, — пробормотала Роджерс, поглаживая рукой округлившийся живот. Он был довольно большим даже для восьмого месяца беременности, и она всерьёз переживала из-за того, что могла носить двойню. Врачи заверяли, что ребёнок один, просто крупный, и в этом был смысл, ведь Баки никогда не отличался скромными габаритами. Даже после введения Стеф сыворотки, он всё ещё был на несколько дюймов выше неё.

И всё же Стеф надеялась, что ребёнок не унаследовал его широкие плечи и большую голову, в противном случае роды станут для неё настоящим кошмаром. Она очень ждала появления малыша и в то же время боялась этого.

— Хватит, — сказала она вслух и направилась в маленькую комнатку в специальной квартире, которую ей предоставил ЩИТ, чтобы беременная супергероиня лишний раз не путалась под ногами.

К счастью, агент Коулсон отлично справился с задачей, поставленной перед ним. У него не возникло проблем с поиском просторного жилья с тремя спальнями в Бруклине рядом со всеми удобствами, а также он лично снабдил квартиру всем необходимым. Стеф с подозрением относилась к его действиям, но в итоге была покорена этим искренним энтузиазмом, с которым Коулсон ей помогал.

Затем он попросил её подписать несколько фотографий, и она разрывалась между смущением и весельем, когда увидела себя в сине-красно-белом наряде, в мини-юбке, которую её вынудили надеть. Забавное зрелище.

Поначалу Стеф беспокоилась, что именно сексуальный интерес заставлял Коулсона из раза в раз возвращаться с продуктами, а также возить на многочисленные приёмы к врачу, которых требовало её состояние. Кроме того, он часто болтал о том, как сильно ею восхищается и как много для него значит встреча с ней. Но позже стало совершенно очевидно, что предпочтения агента Коулсона не такие, как она ожидала. Это произошло, когда другому агенту поручили доставить ей продукты.

Так Стеф познакомилась с Клинтом, а позже, разделив с ним немного кофе, пригласила Коулсона. В конце концов, она обнаружила, что хоть Фил и боготворил её, его сердце принадлежало Клинту, который показал себя искусным стрелком и отличным напарником. Последнее, к слову, поспособствовало развитию между ними куда более близких отношений, чем просто рабочие.

Роджерс покачала головой при воспоминании об этом и осторожно села перед незавершённой картиной, над которой работала последние пару месяцев. Картину она хотела подарить Коулсону на день рождения, но не укладывалась в срок. Ребёнок не давал ей спать, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно. Он не успокаивался и постоянно давил на органы. Стеф была рада тому, что малыш такой энергичный, но из-за него почти не спала.

У неё болела спина, а большая часть еды казалась ужасной. Только тот факт, что Клинт вышел из строя из-за сломанной ноги и мог готовить для неё, спас её от голода. Он будто всегда заранее знал, что ей нужно, и хотя Стеф понимала, насколько его раздражало вынужденное бездействие, она была благодарна за то, что он составил ей компанию вместо Коулсона, занятого делами.

Стеф попыталась сосредоточиться на картине, а не на дискомфорте или том, что хотела бы съесть на ужин. Она видела, где следовало добавить больше белого и серого, чтобы сделать объект более объёмным, также заметила некоторые проблемы с оттенками, которые выбрала для моря и, внезапно почувствовав вдохновение, начала выбирать тюбики акрила, необходимые для рисования. Последняя капля была добавлена на палитру, а кисть взята в руку, когда раздался звонок.

Стеф проигнорировала его и нанесла первые мазки на полотно, но настойчивый звон сильно мешал концентрации, она бросила кисть на рабочий стол и поплелась к входной двери. Распахнув дверь, она увидела Коулсона и мужчину, разбившегося насмерть в Альпах.

Первым её порывом было хлопнуть дверью прямо перед ними. Вторым — ударить Баки и крикнуть Коулсону, чтобы больше не смел приходить к ней. Последним — броситься в объятия Баки и крепко прижать к себе, как не смогла тогда, семьдесят лет назад.

Однако она не успела сделать ничего из задуманного, поскольку Баки, проявив инициативу, обнял её так сильно, что она испугалась, что он навредит их ребёнку.

— Боже! Стеф… Стеф, господи, Стеф.

Это всё, что он мог сказать. По его лицу текли слёзы, и Роджерс позволила ему войти.

V

Коулсон и Клинт были тактичны и не беспокоили их, когда они в какой-то степени вновь знакомились друг с другом.

— Стеф, — обратился к ней Баки, пока она суетилась на кухне, чтобы приготовить кофе и что-нибудь поесть. Роджерс не терпелось что-то сказать, но она сдерживалась и поглаживала живот. Ребёнок реагировал на её нервозность, и Баки всерьёз забеспокоился о том, как бы возлюбленная не родила прямо здесь от стресса.

— Стеф, пожалуйста… присядь, — он забрал у неё чашки и поставил на стол, заставив её сесть. Затем принёс сливки, молоко и сахар.

Вскоре они пили кофе, а Стеф держала ладонь на животе, пытаясь успокоить ребёнка.

— Никогда не думала, что смогу извиниться за тот спор, который у нас произошёл перед миссией, — Стеф была первой, кто нарушил тишину, из-за чего Баки чуть не поперхнулся своим кофе, — я поняла, насколько глупо было проявлять гордость в ту ночь. Просто я… чувствовала, что ты хотел переспать только с Капитаном Америкой, а не с неуклюжей и нескладной Стефани Роджерс. Я ведь видела женщин, с которыми ты встречался до меня.

Баки поморщился и поставил чашку. У него было смутное подозрение, что, не сделав это, в один момент точно прольёт напиток на стол.

— Я встречался с теми женщинами, потому что был молод и глуп, Стеф. Ты единственная женщина, которую я хотел… но боялся потерять. Думал, что если мы останемся друзьями, ты не будешь чувствовать, что я на тебя давлю и требую слишком многого.

Он взглянул на Роджерс и заметил удивлённое выражение на её лице.

— Да, ты всегда мне нравилась. Я пытался притворяться, что нет… но не мог, а когда сыворотка поменяла тебя… Я был рад, что наконец могу поддаться своим чувствам. Мне было плевать, что ты Капитан Америка. Меня волновало только то, что свою Стеф я больше не потеряю.

Он встал и, подойдя к ней, поцеловал в висок.

— Я был идиотом, потому что не признался раньше. И ты была идиоткой, потому что не позволила мне всё объяснить. Тогда мы могли бы избавить себя от многих неприятных моментов, — шептал он, целуя её в щёку, а затем переключаясь на губы.

— Баки… господи… я…

— Стеф… теперь у нас есть второй шанс. Или ты не хочешь использовать его?

Роджерс несколько минут молчала. Несмотря на переполнявшее её чувство вины и угрызения совести, она слышала всё, что говорил ей Баки. Она не могла жить прошлым, это было слишком очевидно. Тем более, что прошлое для неё давно закрыто. У неё не было никого, за исключением Баки, а он был одним из немногих людей, ради которых она пошла бы на всё, чтобы вернуть.

И теперь он здесь. Тёплый и настоящий. Стоял, обнимая её, и…

Она была бы полной дурой, если бы отказалась от этого.

— Нет, я хочу… Я хочу тебя.

Баки вздохнул и отстранился, помогая ей встать, чтобы потом вновь заключить в объятия. Они настолько увлеклись друг другом, что оставленный на кухне кофе успел остыть.

***

Баки не мог заснуть той ночью, даже несмотря на то, что Стеф прижималась спиной к его груди, а её задница касалась его паха. Эта близость была желанной, но он не мог расслабиться достаточно, чтобы заснуть.

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Коулсон привёл его в дом Стеф, и он неожиданно для самого себя быстро втянулся в рутину. Только на этот раз не спал в гостиной, а Стеф не стеснялась озвучиваться свои желания и нужды внутри и за пределами спальни.

Днём было легче привыкнуть к новой жизни, но по ночам сомнения умудрялись пробираться в голову, снова и снова насылая кошмары о падении. Обычно они переживали ночь, и прошлое переставало преследовать их.

За исключением сегодняшней ночи.

Баки был потрясён тем, что не только нашёл Стеф, но и вот-вот должен был стать отцом её ребёнка. Он давно мечтал об этом, а теперь не знал, готов ли к таким переменам, и не было никого, к кому он мог бы обратиться за помощью.

Он волновался и не мог не чувствовать, что не заслужил такого счастья. Он получил второй шанс, хотя его руки были по локоть в чужой крови.

Баки понимал, что это не его вина. Им манипулировали, его использовали после случившегося в Швейцарии. Помни он хоть каплю своей прежней жизни, всё сложилось бы иначе. Он вернулся бы в Штаты и помог Говарду найти Стеф во льдах Арктики. Он смог бы, потому с детства выручал Стеф и наказывал каждого ублюдка, причинившего ей боль. Она была его настоящей второй половинкой.

Но теперь, когда на его руках слишком много крови, он не был уверен, что сможет стать достойным отцом для ребёнка, который находился внутри Стеф. Ребёнка, о котором до этого он мог только мечтать. Ребёнка, который был зачат незадолго до той ужасной ссоры, оставившей осадок на душе у обоих.

Баки ненавидел мысли об этом, но он боялся стать плохим отцом. Отец Стеф умер, когда она была младенцем, а его собственный исчез, когда ему было пять лет. Он не был уверен, что достаточно устойчив эмоционально и психологически, чтобы взять на себя такую ответственность.

Болезненный ход мыслей оборвался, когда Стеф вздрогнула, а в паху с её стороны стало мокро.

Теперь у него не было выбора. Он должен взять себя в руки.

VI

— Я не могу. Не сейчас. Стеф только что родила, — возразил Баки Наташе, когда они стояли возле комнаты Стеф и шёпотом спорили, пока она спала. Рядом с ней в специальной кроватке лежал Джеймс Роджер Барнс, и Баки был полон решимости не покидать свою семью. Не после того, как стал свидетелем усилий, крови, боли и слёз, которые потребовались, чтобы привести его сына в этот мир.

Кричащий крупный младенец не казался ему настоящим, пока он не взял его на руки и не посмотрел в глаза точно такой же формы и цвета, как у Стеф. Все страхи и сомнения исчезли в ту минуту, когда их взгляды встретились.

Он держал сына, целовал Стеф, обнимал обоих, укрепляя собственное желание больше никогда не пропадать из их жизни.

А теперь Зимнего Солдата вызывал из отставки единственный человек, кроме Стеф, которому он не мог отказать.

— Я знаю, но проблема оказалась серьёзнее, чем мы ожидали. Значительно серьёзнее. Для её решения требуются наши навыки.

— Опять грязная работёнка? — Баки приподнял бровь.

Наташа кивнула, скрестив руки на груди.

— Повторяю, я не могу. Я не собираюсь оставлять Стеф и Джеймса без присмотра.

— ЩИТ уже позаботился об этом за тебя. Стеф — цель. Как и твой сын, как только просочится информация о нём. Подумай, Барнс. Стала бы я просто так вызывать тебя на задание?

От её слов кровь Баки застыла.

— Даю тебе десять минут, — мрачно кивнула Романофф, — встретимся на крыше.

***

Стеф проснулась от звуков возни малыша. Она с усилием открыла глаза и едва не выпрыгнула с кровати, когда увидела Коулсона, а не Баки. В руках Фил держал лист бумаги.

— Он оставил это тебе, — сказал Коулсон, протягивая записку.

Стеф взяла её дрожащей рукой и начала читать.

_«Я вернусь к тебе и Джеймсу. Как только смогу. Как только выполню то, что должен. Верь в меня._

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс»_

Она _смяла_ бумагу в ладони и заплакала.


End file.
